Operation: Demigod
by Charlotte Glass
Summary: It was just a normal summer at Camp Half Blood. Or, it was. Until Nick Fury showed up. Rated T for violence and language. *REWRITE OF THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE: OPERATION DEMIGOD.*
1. Chapter 1

**Ayo kiddos! Story rewrite time! Here it is, the brand new chapter one. **

**Some things to remember:  
This story takes place in summer 2013 (in the futureeee)  
The events of HoO DID NOT HAPPEN (otherwise we would have missing demigods and yeah. Not good)  
Even though the events didn't happen, the new campers from HoO are present, minus Jason (cause he's being a good ol' Roman)**

**I think that's it. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me! Now...enjoy!**

* * *

The Avengers Initiative  
Operation: Demigod

Chapter One  
Friday, June 14th

Camp Half Blood. A safe-haven for the demigod children of the Ancient Greek gods and goddesses. Yes, that's right, reader. They exist. They're not just myths. In fact, if you said that to one of them, they would probably fry your eyebrows off. At Camp Half Blood, demigods train and prepare for living in a world filled with monsters. Not only do we train with weapons, we also enhance our tracking skills, Ancient Greek, history, survival skills, and so much more. It's the best place to spend a summer, or even a whole year.

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm nineteen years old and a son of Poseidon. I'm probably one of the most feared demigods out there, but some of my friends will tell you that I'm a big sap. Truth is, I kill with reason and give second chances. That little compromise makes almost everyone happy.

Today was a Friday, and for those of you that aren't familiar with Camp Half Blood traditions, that means Capture the Flag! Everyone loves Capture the Flag, even the new campers. It's such a fun game and a good simulation for battles. Winners get bragging rights and an extra smore at campfire. We also used to give the losers the chores of the winners for a week, but Chiron got so many complaints that he took that away.

Currently, it was five thirty in the afternoon, which meant most everyone was on break, doing whatever they would like or need to before dinner, and more importantly, Capture the Flag. As for myself, I was walking to the Big House to make sure I was clear on who I was fighting with tonight. The teams were posted on the bulletin board every Wednesday, which was the deadline for submitting your alliances for the week. When I got there, I saw that the teams were currently:

_Zeus  
__Poseidon  
__Athena  
__Aphrodite  
__Hephaestus  
__Hades  
__Iris  
__Nemesis  
__Janus_

___Demeter  
______Ares  
________Apollo  
________Hermes  
________Dionysus  
________Hypnos  
________Hecate  
________Morpheus  
________Hebe_

Basically, I was fighting with the same people from last week, give or take a cabin. I've never fought with the Ares cabin, because my sister and I always ally with the Athena cabin. Most people ask why I do this, because Poseidon and Athena are supposed to be enemies. But, surprisingly, my girlfriend and my sister's best friend are both daughters of Athena. So, we always join up with them. And then Chiron will never let the Athena and Ares cabin be on the same team for reasons that are quite obvious, and then some that shouldn't be spoken of. Ever.

(Long story short, Chiron let them ally together once, but only if it was just them. So it was the Ares and Athena cabins against everyone else, and they won by such a long shot that it wasn't even funny. You didn't hear this from me.)

Now you're all probably wondering who my girlfriend and sister are. Well, let's start with my girlfriend. Her name is Annabeth Chase, and, as mentioned earlier, she's a daughter of Athena. She's nineteen, like me, and super smart, unlike me. In the fall, she'll be starting her third year of architecture school, so knowing her, she's probably studying right now.

My sister is Theseus Prince. Physically, she's fifteen. In actuality, she's like forty-something (Lotus Casino. Need I say more?). Since she's my sister, that makes her a daughter of Poseidon. She's whacky and uncontrollable, so I don't even try. Her favorite weapon is a sword, and she's almost at a level where she can surprise me when sparring.

Back to whatever I was doing. Anyways, after checking the teams, I made my way back to my cabin to grab my armor and stuff, seeing as the time in between the end of dinner and the start of the game would be spent assigning positions and roles and that whatnot. I also needed to talk to Annabeth and the other counselors on our team to decide where to hide the flag and figure out what our initial plan was. When you think about it, Capture the Flag is a lot of work, but I guess that's the point.

By the time I had actually found all of my armor and strapped it on, I only had five minutes until dinner. I would have to get the counselors to come to my table tonight for dinner so we could discuss plans. I guarantee the opposing team will be doing the same, so it shouldn't be a problem. I headed to the dining pavilion then, twirling my trusty pen-sword-thingy, Riptide.

Dinner was one of the traditional Friday night dishes: New York style pizza. Also known as the good stuff. After filling my plate and glass, I rounded up the other eight counselors on my team, and ended up with maybe fifteen people at the table, which was probably the fullest it's ever been (sorry if that's incorrect. I suck at grammar, being dyslexic and all) because some of the counselors brought their second in commands or whatever you want to call them. Theseus, who despises a good decent bit of them, left our table and went somewhere, probably to the Athena table.

Annabeth, who was seated right next to me, spoke first. "So, normal hiding spot?" She was talking about Zeus' Fist.

"I think we should spice things up," Jason Smith from the Zeus cabin said. "Give Clarisse and her minions a run for their money."

"But there aren't any other spots that are visible, but easy to guard," Malcolm, one of Annabeth's brothers, argued. "With Zeus' Fist, it's strategically an advantage. It's surrounded by trees, which means our guards can easily hide and ambush anyone who tries to take the flag."

"Yeah, but we use the same spot _every time,_" Piper McLean, the Aphrodite counselor, stated. "If we put the flag somewhere different, they'll spend a good decent bit of time looking for it, which gives us an advantage as well."

"I agree with Piper," the Hephaestus counselor, Leo Valdez, said. "The more time we have to look for the flag, the better."

"I'll second that, or more like fourth it," I said, confirming that we were going to hide the flag somewhere new. "Now the real question is where?"

Annabeth pulled out her shield and hit a few buttons, revealing a highly detailed holographic map of the area. "What about right here? It's like a small clearing, but it's got tree cover, like Zeus' Fist, so it's got the same guard advantage. Not to mention it's further back than Zeus' Fist, and completely out of the way, so we're talking about a serious time advantage here."

"I like that," I said. "All in favor?"

All hands went up, and it was decided that Leo, Piper, and Jason would hide the flag. We also discussed smaller matters, such as defense, offense, and guard duty, and then ate and had a good time. We were so prepared for tonight's game that there was nothing to worry about. We were going to win.

After dinner, Annabeth and I helped set up the new campers in strategic spots, telling them to attack anyone that looked like they were from the Ares cabin, and if they yelled the safe word, which was "hatter" this time, to stop attacking. They seemed to understand really well, and we left them at that.

Annabeth and I stood at the edge of the boundary creek with our helmets off, waiting to shake hands with the leaders from the other team and begin the game. She bumped into me, and I smiled.

"Nervous?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"I'm not all too sure about the new hiding spot," she replied. "You know how Clarisse is; she'll probably have people all over the place."

"It'll work," I told her, kissing her lips lightly. "Promise."

She smiled, and as if on cue, Clarisse La Rue and Connor Stoll came up to us. We shook hands and then put on our helmets. Both offense lines stood about ten feet away from the creek, ready to charge. I uncapped Riptide, Annabeth unsheathed her knife, Clarisse sparked up her spear, and Connor got his sword ready. The conch horn blew, and we charged.

Let the game begin.

* * *

**So the two team lists started out as separate lists, but fanfiction doesn't like tabbing or frequent spacing. ;n; so after much copy-past and delete-shift-enter-delete, they're fixed. Sorry bout that.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like the new story.**

**~ninjaarchitect1998**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello, readers! I honestly didn't expect this chapter to take as long as it did. I got completely SWAMPED with homework last week and had no time to write or post this. Sorry about that. But it's done now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two  
Friday, June 14th

Annabeth and I both ran to opposite sides of Clarisse and Connor to avoid being trampled, only to run into their offensive line. We shoved past everyone and made it to the other side of the line unscathed, which was a rarity. When we hit the woods, it got quiet. It was so quiet that Annabeth stopped running, and I almost ran smack into her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "We need to keep moving."

"It's too quiet," she whispered, as if to not wake anything up.

"Knowing Clarisse, they're all on the offense line or guarding the flag," I said. "Now let's go. I got a tip on where the flag is."

"A reliable tip?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No one more reliable than Katie Gardner," I replied, and then began sprinting in the direction of the flag. After maybe five minutes, we reached an empty clearing. There was no flag in sight.

"Are you kidding me!" I exclaimed, throwing Riptide to the ground. Guess I was never going to trust Katie Gardner ever again. At that point, Annabeth suggested that we head back to our side to help with defense. One of our other offense teams would find the flag.

When we got back to our territory, it was a disaster in progress. The other team had drawn all of the new campers out from their places where we told them to stay, and there were injuries all over the place. I charged across the creek, swinging Riptide in a somewhat uncontrolled manner. But I took out ten people, so it must've been pretty good. As soon as they were out of harm's way, I told the new campers to go hide somewhere and not worry about the game. They happily obliged and ran off to seek shelter. In the mean time, I hit another guy in the shins, causing him to fall over in pain.

"Ooh, Jackson," a familiar voice taunted. "Protecting the new campers. How precious."

I turned to see Clarisse about ten feet from me and smirked. "Enjoying your flag quest?"

"I could ask you the same question," she said, returning the sly look. "It took Travis a lot to get Katie to lie to you. You should feel honored."

"If you think you're going to win, think again," I told her. "We have seven teams out there looking for your flag. I can guarantee that one of those teams have found your flag by now."

"Speak for yourself, Prissy," she replied, and then nodded to about fifty feet away, where two of her minions were running with a silver banner.

Our flag.

I ran as fast as I could to intercept the tag team, but before I could get within a striking range, the one carrying the flag tripped and fell face first onto the ground. The flag was lifted by an invisible force and moved quickly back into the forest. I smiled. _Annabeth. _

As soon as the flag disappeared out of sight, I heard a conch horn and turn to see what was going on. Theseus and her best friend, Allison, were holding a red banner that was now turning green. Both had a hand on the flag as it was hoisted up into the air in victory, and everyone started cheering. The girls were both drenched in blood, but they were smiling and laughing. All I could think was that we just had an unusually short game of Capture the Flag.

Before the story goes on, I'm pretty sure you're all wondering about Theseus' best friend, who has been mentioned several times and now just won us a game of Capture the Flag. Her name is Allison Black. She's fifteen years old, a daughter of Athena, and one of those people who is on the highest legal dose of every ADHD medication out there and is still super hyper. However, she's incredibly well rounded with weapons, and has the capabilities to kill anyone with anything, so she's not one to mess with.

Back to the story!

Chiron cantered up to the girls, and they handed off the flag to him. Everyone gathered for announcements, and the only thing the centaur had to say was that campfire was scheduled for the normal time, despite the short game. We all cheered in agreement, all of us needing showers and a change of clothes. Besides, who likes wearing armor to campfire. I know I don't.

I made my way to my cabin alone, seeing as Annabeth volunteered to be on med squad for the night. As soon as I got inside, I stripped my armor and ran to the back of the cabin where the bathrooms were (yes, all cabins have a boys and a girls bathroom/locker room. Since camp expanded, having everyone use the same showers was rather time consuming in the mornings, so yeah.). I hopped in a shower and blasted hot water from the faucet, washing all of the dirt, sweat, and blood from my body. After quickly washing my hair and body, I stepped out and grabbed a towel. I changed into my cabin t-shirt from last year and a pair of cargo shorts before stepping back out into the main area, still drying my hair. Theseus walked in as I sat down on my bed.

"Hey, Theseus," I greeted her. "Congrats on getting the flag."

She smirked. "Thanks. Oh, and never trust tips, Percy. Even from reliable people."

And with that, she disappeared into her bathroom. I simply shrugged it off and looked at the clock that was mounted on the back wall. Surprisingly, it was eight o'clock. Where had the time gone? I knew the game was over by seven thirty, but did I really take a thirty-minute shower? I guess I had. In order to pass the rest of the time, I picked up a book (written in Ancient Greek) and started to read.

When Theseus reappeared, it was eight forty-five. We walked to campfire together, and then went in completely opposite directions. While she climbed to the top of the bleachers to goof off with Allison, I found Annabeth sitting in the front row as usual. She was reading a rather large book, which I guessed was one of her textbooks for school. I put my arm around her, and she looked up, smiling.

"Hey, Percy," she said. I kissed her lips and then returned the smile.

"Hello, Annabeth," I replied. "Why are you reading your textbooks? It's June, for Zeus' sake. Take a break and relax for a while."

She simply sighed. "I have three more like this to read. I don't have time to relax."

"At least for tonight," I pleaded, giving her my best puppy dog face.

"Fine," she said, slamming the book shut and sticking it under the bleacher. Chiron started the session then, and the singing started. Five campers at a time were allowed to come and make their smores, and everyone was pretty happy, so that didn't take long. Once we got our two smores each, I stood up and tugged on Annabeth's hand. She stood with me, yelled at one of her siblings to get her book, and we walked down to the beach, hand in hand.

"So why are we out here, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, staring out at the sea. The moonlight hit her stormy grey eyes in such a way that it was mesmerizing. I waited a moment before replying.

"Just to be alone," I told her, smiling. She smiled back, and then looked back at the water.

"I love it out here," she said. "The sky is absolutely gorgeous because of the lack of light pollution."

"It sure is," I replied, looking up at the sky. The stars were shining incredibly bright tonight, and it only added to the mood. I stopped walking, and so did Annabeth.

"Percy?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I said. "I just want to make this moment last. Who knows if there will be another quest this summer and we won't have time for this."

She smiled and threw her arms around me, and in turn, I kissed her. I don't know how long we stayed in each others arms, but it still wasn't long enough for me.

* * *

**Yay Percabeth! There will be much more of that, trust me. Just later. :D**

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I have festival for band this weekend, and I'm expecting even more homework. So fingers crossed for sometime next week!**

**All of this waiting will pay off. I have spring break in 18 days, and I'll be writing as much as I possibly can.**

**Reading Mark of Athena for inspiration. :D If you havent read it, GO READ IT NOW. It's excellent. **

**~ninjaarchitect1998**


End file.
